Packaged, Stamped, and Sent to Hogwarts
by TimeUntilWhen
Summary: Candy is almost 16 years old, from a Metropolis in the United States. Basically she winds up at Hogwarts. It’s the fifth year and she’s in Harry’s year. I really don’t want to give any more away. You get the idea.


**Disclaimer: I own the plot and any characters that are not from the book.**

**I apologize for this being a fan-fic storyline you've probably seen time and again.**

**Summary: Candy is almost 16 years old, from a Metropolis in the United States. Basically she winds up at Hogwarts. It's the fifth year and she's in Harry's year. I really don't want to give any more away. You get the idea.**

Candy unloaded her bag onto the hotel bed. At least she got her own room. She was so excited when her uncle asked her to go with him on his trip to England. Candy pulled on her faded blue Areopostle sweatshirt over the black tank top she had been wearing. She tied her dark hair back so that it hung straight from the top of her neck to mid way down her back. Before she walked to the window she glanced at herself in the mirror. She decided not to change out of her jeans and worn black vans. The small teen sighed and leaned her head against the window.

-Flashback-

"Candy! Hello, hun. And how have you been? I see you did get my letter, and the ticket."

"Yes, I couldn't wait to get here. But--"

"Right, and now listen, I know the letter was a bit vague."

"It was, Uncle."

"Shh, I said listen, you can talk later. I haven't been able to get you away from your parents before, nor able to contact those who could. I can't tell you why even now. Just walk with me."

"Are you on Crack?"

-End Flashback-

_KNOCK, KNOCK _Candy jumped awake from the loud noise. "Who's there?"

"A friend of Richard."

She opened the door and saw a tall man with white hair and steely eyes. He didn't look like the type of person her friendly uncle would associate with. "Come in. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Yes, and don't worry." His outfit seemed a bit mismatched, she couldn't really name what, but it really didn't fit the aura he put out. That or the tie didn't go with that suit. Her uncle's friend turned away from the door and pulled out a wooden stick. "Could you close the door." I wasn't really a question.

Candy pushed the door mostly shut. "Is that supposed to be some sort of magician's wand or something?"

The strange man didn't answer her question, but gave her an odd look and pressed the door closed. "What did your uncle tell you?"

"Nothing, were you really his friend?" Maybe she shouldn't have let him in.

"This," he twirled the polished stick, "is a wizard's wand. Now hold on tight." He reached her side in one long step and squeezed his arm around her.

She hadn't even time to think, let alone react in any way. Her whole body felt numb, now, but she remembered feeling like she might crumble into herself, or implode. She couldn't stand and, as people do when they cannot stand, fell to the ground.

"Cal tsoo kir shmul shfin jrinkl."

"Wha…" Candy tensed against soft cushions and cool sheets. This wasn't where she was supposed to be, was it? It didn't feel like her bed. No, wrong, she was at a hotel. She squinted her eyes shut as she looked into the bright lights. "What?"

"About time you woke up. Haven't you ever apparated before?" She was being addressed by a woman wearing some sort of uniform. Possibly a maid's uniform?

"What?"

"Do you even know where you are? Anyways, none of your clothes are here yet, so you can borrow some of mine, if they fit. I'm leaving them on the bed, hurry up and a house elf will be here soon"

"What?" The woman left without any more explanation.

"Can you say anything other than 'what'?" The speaker was a young man, probably Candy's age, at the other end of the room. He looked just like the tall man, only this one was shorter with lighter eyes.

"Oh! I forgot about that man. Who was he?"

It was the fellow's turn to be confused "What? Never mind, you're too weird." And he also left.

Candy sat up and looked around, that boy was pretty cute. She would have to get a better look next time. From both accents, she knew she was still in Europe. She looked around and found herself to be in a small pink room. The bed she was in appeared to be a full size and was rather comfy. She got up and changed into the clothes that were left on the edge of the bed. A billion questions piled into her mind, one after the other, while she changed. These weren't the same as the woman was wearing; they must have been casual wear. It didn't make sense that she couldn't just keep her own clothes on. There were no mirrors in the room, but she knew she looked silly. The clothes did not fit very well at all. At least they covered her up. Was something supposed to happen now?

"Hello miss!" A bony house elf squeaked, making Candy jump.

"Uh… What are you?" It was the funniest looking thing in the world at that moment.

"Loofy, the Malfoy's house elf, miss!" Everything it said came out as a scared squeak, fast and high pitched. "Loofy needs your dirty garments, miss!"

"Huh? What's a house elf? Why do you want my clothes?"

"Miss does not know what a house elf is. Loofy is a house elf." Loofy took Candy's clothes off of the floor and left the room. "Goodbye, miss!"

After a few moments of standing in silence, poor Candy's shock slipped away, and she imagined the worst possible events that might come to pass. She stepped back three times and fell back onto the bed. Maybe, at the very least, these strange people cared about how clean the clothes on her back were. That was her last comprehensible thought before falling asleep.

**Like it? Review, criticize, flame, etc. Thanks!**


End file.
